Love Blind
by Aerielle
Summary: Drew stops arguing and blinks. "May, I can't see color. Everything is black and white!" He's unable to hide the panic in his voice. He turns to me, flushes, and looks away. "Except for you. I can only see you in full color." She was the only one against an entire world devoid of colors.


**Hello and welcome to my first story - that was written and uploaded around two years ago! After an extremely difficult struggle, I've _paralyzed__ a Level 100 Writer's Block _and returned to fanfiction. I have many story ideas, but for now, I wanted to fix up my 14-year-old writing. I hope you find this revision slightly more bearable. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Blind<strong>

* * *

><p>Initially, my morning is absolutely flawless. I am sitting lazily in the Pokemon Center's lobby, devouring some continental breakfast and complimentary hot chocolate. All that occupies my mind is the beauty of the lightening sky and the softness of the chair I'm currently sitting on. I have already earned all five of my ribbons, and although training should remain demanding, I am finally allowed the luxury to slow my pace.<p>

I consume the remains of my biscuit and look up to find a _pleasant_ surprise.

"Hello, Munchlax," Drew says, smirking. I narrow my eyes, deciding that the relaxing atmosphere has been _completely _penetrated in a mere second. "I'm surprised you haven't evolved into Snorlax yet."

"Drew," I mutter under my breath before I retort, "Nice to see you too, Grasshead. How's cabbage season going for you?"

It's his turn to narrow his eyes; I've temporarily won the comeback contest. He resorts to, "Great, June. So, what are you doing here?"

"This is a _Pokemon Center_," I point out, smirking at his weak reply. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a coordinator, and I apparently train my Pokemon."

"Right," he murmurs, frowning at his incapability to insult me further. "I do seem to have forgotten, because I received my fifth ribbon about a month ago."

My heart sinks slightly with disappointment. "Really?" I manage. Somehow, Drew is always ahead of me. Throughout our brief meeting, I've waited for a chance to gloat about my new ribbon. Suddenly, that urge disappears.

"Of course," he says smugly. To complete his trademark expression and provoke even _more _of my anger, he flicks his hair. "Upset?"

"No," I respond, although we both know how I really feel. There is an awkward silence, which a nearby waiter takes as an opportunity to tend to our table.

"Hello, beautiful," he says flirtatiously, shooting me a warm smile. I return it and he immediately brightens. Encouraged, he continues, "Would you like some MooMoo Milk? It's been enhanced with vanilla, honey, and some local spices. It's the specialty of the nearby cafe, but we received some, free, to promote sales. What do you say?"

I hesitate, almost choking with amusement. The waiter has shifted slightly, prepared to serve me the refreshment, while Drew - seething with rage - clenches his jaw and looks in the opposite direction, evidently uncomfortable.

"None for me, thanks," I decline as politely as possible. Under normal circumstances, I would've accepted MooMoo Milk in a heartbeat. Yet, at this point, I am craving a victory over Drew. "But my friend would be delighted to have some. It might be able to cool down his flaring temper."

"I see," the waiter responds, frowning slightly at my rejection. He sets down a glass before Drew and briskly murmurs, "Enjoy," before promptly excusing himself.

"He called me beautiful," I sigh dreamily, once the waiter has stumbled out of earshot. I am more than ready to continue my act and entertain Drew, so the ice between us will break. My mouth opens in preparation, but Drew interrupts.

"Stop," he says icily. "You shouldn't let guys do that to you."

"It was a complement," I argue, appalled by his sudden harshness. "He just called me beautiful! You had the same opportunity, but you opted for Munchlax instead!"

"He called you beautiful, because he's single and bored!" shouts Drew, standing. The passerby glance at us nervously, but Drew continues, oblivious. "I can't believe it. If I wasn't here, he-"

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful enough?" I interrupt, offended. "Do I not deserve any attention at all?" My breath catches in my throat, the way it does when I am angry. "N-not that I want attention. But, it's nice not to feel despised every once in a while!"

"No," He growls, visibly agitated now. Unable to control himself, he jumps out of his seat and leans over the table. "I'm not arguing against _you _here. I'm saying that there are plenty of guys out there, with his mindset, who just want to take advantage of you!"

"Who are you to judge his character?" I shout and rise as well, trembling with fury. "Unlike you, he's probably not an arrogant jerk!"

There is a loud scratching sound, and we both pause to identify the cause. My hot chocolate mug has collided with Drew's MooMoo milk. They both tilt towards each other, but neither of us makes a move to save them.

Finally, Drew grudgingly reaches over and returns my hot chocolate to its original position. Without another word, he secures his MooMoo milk in his hand and drains the entire glass of its contents.

"Travel with me," Drew suddenly declares, after carefully setting down his emptied glass. "Your denseness will endanger you someday."

"Are you kidding?" I mutter, my words dripping with disbelief. "There's _no _way that's going to happen. As much as I _hate _to say it, you're not going to control my life."

Suddenly, Drew stops arguing and abruptly starts blinking at a very fast pace. "May, the entire place is colorless," he says, unable to hide his panic. He turns to face me, flushes visibly, and looks away.

"What?" I pause, dumbfounded. "If this is a trick, I'm not falling for it."

"Except for you," He continues, ignoring my remark as he turns to face me once again. "I can only see you in full color, against the entire colorless world."

His fascination frightens me. I swallow nervously as he continues to stare at me intently. One question courses through my mind and causes me to panic.

Why is he drooling?

* * *

><p>"Don't send me to a doctor," Drew pleads.<p>

If I wasn't in denial of his current situation, I would have immediately sent him to Nurse Joy. But instead, I laugh and lead him upstairs to his room. "Your 'condition' isn't possible," I declare resolutely.

As soon as we arrive, Drew walks over to his bed and collapses. "Unfortunately, it is."

"Well, hopefully one of the remedies is a good nap," I say, amused. "Good luck and good night."

"Don't leave!" He suddenly exclaims, leaping out of his bed to block my exit. "May, please stay."

"Drew, if you're begging me to stay, you're even worse than the waiter you bashed earlier," I smirk at him. "I wouldn't want you to take advantage of me, so I'm leaving."

"I'm different, though!" He protests, lifting his hands in surrender. "Plus, I'm suffering from...whatever this is. Please. Your presence is the only evidence that I haven't gone completely blind."

"The cabbage has resorted to begging?" I gasp in mock astonishment, ignoring his justification. Drew glares at me and I grimace. "Ooh, how unappreciative. I'm out."

"You're not," Drew stands in front of the door, crossing his arms. He appears resolute. "If you make any move to leave this room, there will be dangerous consequences."

"Try me," I challenge him, maneuvering around him to grasp the door handle.

"If you insist," he replies, grabbing my waist. In a surprisingly fluid motion, he throws me on his bed.

"D-Drew?" I stammer, truly intimidated at this point. But fortunately, he simply climbs in bed at throws the covers over both of us. "Now be good and stay here. You deserve a nap, anyway."

"Not in your bed!" I exclaim, squirming as far away from him as possible. Drew simply responds by approaching me and grabbing my waist once more, pulling me into his arms. "Drew!"

"Wouldn't want you falling off the edge," he remarks. "Besides, you're warm."

"You're taking advantage of me," I sigh, although I don't move from his embrace. It doesn't seem like he intends to go further, and I exhale in relief.

"I'm different from those idiots though," Drew murmurs sleepily.

"Just because you're not a stranger doesn't mean you have VIP access to me," I mutter back, attempting to escape from his grasp once I believe he's completely knocked out.

I am halfway out when he suddenly reaches for me again, preventing my escape.

"Congrats on earning your fifth ribbon," he whispers in my ear.

* * *

><p>Voices outside the door urge me to emerge from my slumber. Drew is actually asleep at this point, so he doesn't prevent me from approaching the door. Yet, I still approach with caution.<p>

"I almost had her," I hear someone boast. "If she wasn't with that grasshead, May Maple would've been mine for sure."

My blood freezes. _That voice belongs to the waiter from earlier!_

"How did you _not _get her with the concoction?" his companion inquires, doubt laced in his voice. "I'm surprised you were rejected, dude."

_The MooMoo milk truly was intended for me!_ Upon this realization, I suppress a gasp.

"Her secret fanfiction profile claims that she adores MooMoo Milk, skitties, and friendship. How deceptive."

_I made that account when I was ten!_ I clench my teeth in indignation. _Wait, how was he able to find it?_

"What happened then?" his companion prompts him to continue.

The waiter sighs and is reluctant to answer. "In the end, she offered the drink to Drew. I didn't want to look like some scamming freak, so I let him have it."

"Oh, I get it," his companion answers. "So we're here to observe the effects of the concoction."

"Precisely," the waiter says. "Then, we offer him the cure to his _problem_ and avoid getting arrested."

"Yeah, Drew's sharp. He'll trace his condition back to you in no time. So, we just leave this potion here and hope that he's a normal human being when he emerges from that room?"

"Indeed. I want to see if my experiment worked," the waiter replies. "If it did, he would currently be in love with the first person he looked at after drinking the concoction. That would be May, since they were arguing earlier."

"As usual," the companion adds. _Hey! _I frown, resisting the urge to throw open the door.

"After May consumed the MooMoo milk, I would've asked her how it tasted," the waiter says regretfully. "She was supposed to look up at me and suddenly fall in love."

_You really didn't need a love potion. _I suppress a bitter laugh as I think of how charming the waiter had previously been. _Actually, you were doing quite well on a good impression before this point._

"Enough of this," the waiter suddenly declares. "Let's give him the cure. I don't need a competitor for May's love."

Seething with rage, I throw open the door. "Unfortunately for you, you're no longer in the game."

The waiter and his companion are visibly shaken and undoubtedly astonished when I emerge from Drew's room. "M-May?" the waiter stammers in disbelief. "You were in there?"

"I heard everything," I answer frostily. "Give Drew the cure."

The waiter's companion glances inside Drew's room before speaking up. "We need to know his symptoms before administering the correct cure."

"Colorblindness," I informs him. "Everything is grayscale except for me."

"You appear in full color?" The waiter inquires. I nod. "Well, thankfully, the concoction was predictable in its side effects." He reaches for a vial in his pocket and offers it to me. "If he drinks this, he will return to normal."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Side effects?"

"His colorblindness would've been a permanent side effect," the waiter admits. "Without the cure, he would've stayed in that state."

"What are the side effects of the _cure_?" I clarify.

"He gains his ability to see in color," the waiter informs me. He hesitates. "Also, he loses any attraction towards you that was granted by the concoction."

"Well, thanks," I say reluctantly, accepting the vial. "He _has _been acting odd lately."

"Also, I'd like to apologize for my actions," he murmurs, avoiding my eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. To be honest, I wasn't even sure that the concoction would be effective."

"That was an awful move, but I'll forgive you," I tell him before returning to Drew's room. "But just so you know, deception isn't attractive."

I bite my lip as I close the door and slip the vial into my pocket.

* * *

><p>"You deserve to be punished," Drew whispers into my ear, before I get a chance to turn around.<p>

I shriek in surprise, "Drew?"

"Were you trying to escape?" he glares at me accusingly. "Even though I ordered you not to?"

"It's not like you're...actually colorblind," I retort weakly. _Except that you are_.

"You hesitated," Drew grins. "So you finally comprehend why I need you so badly."

"Gosh, grasshead. You can simply admire me from afar. I don't see why you need me so close," I tease him.

"Fine, then," he concedes. "What if I told you that I couldn't care less about color? I want _you_, May."

My breath hitches as Drew suddenly leans forward. Our lips collide and suddenly, I feel years of built-up tension and oblivion dissipate. All of a sudden, the arrogant grasshead appears impossibly attractive. I close my eyes and return the kiss with equal - if not stronger - passion.

Then I remember that he is simply under the effects of a concoction.

Reluctantly, I pull back and hand him the vial. "The cure," I whisper.

"That can wait," Drew mutters, pushing my hand aside. He leans down to kiss me once more but I force the vial into his hand.

"You can kiss me _after _you drink this."

Then, I run out of his room and into my own before he can pursue me. After a quick shower, I decide to go to bed. It's only seven and I haven't eaten dinner, but I want to forget how much Drew wanted me.

How much I wanted him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I hear a fast flurry of knocks on my door. At first, I am agitated, but the past catches up to the present and fills me with embarrassment. "Go away!"<p>

"June, it's already eleven! Get up already!" Drew exclaims from the other side of the door. "Oh, I get it. You _finally_ evolved into Snorlax!"

"Can you see now or are you still blind to my desire to sleep in?" I retort.

"Actually, I can see. I drank the cure you gave me," he answers. "See for yourself."

I grudgingly leave my bed and open the door. "Alright, I'm awake. You can leave me alone now."

"Forgetting your promise so soon?" Drew smirks, entering my room and closing the door. "I didn't, because it took me about six years to get an opportunity like this."

He leans forward and kisses me, running his fingers through my hair. "You were _love_ blind for the longest time, and I finally get to be _your_ cure."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the end of my revision! I intended to change some things here and there, but I didn't expect for this entire story to undergo such an enormous transformation! I completely <em>fire blasted<em> the previous ending; literally, the only thing that's remained relatively unchanged is the beginning!**

**But anyways, thank you so much for reading this story or giving it a second chance. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
